


The sequil

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: This the sequel to the sock. In the original it say’s “to be continued”. This is the continuation. I hope you like it. The setting is above ground a few months after Frisk freed everyone.





	The sequil

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy this other work of mine and thedarthdude

“ **SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS**!” “yea bro?”

 

**“PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

 

“uh...why bro?”

 

**“BECAUSE….BECAUSE IT’S FILTHY! IT’S ALSO BEEN SITTING HERE FOR OVER A MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

“yeah but why?”

 

**“STOP ASKING POINTLESS QUESTIONS! YOU’RE DERAILING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

 

“i don’t see a train bro.”

 

**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

 

“i like to derail all of your trains of thought bro. it's fun”

 

**“SANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANY MORE, IT'S UGLY AND DISGUSTING AND I WANT IT TO BE WASHED!!! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!”**

 

“fine bro. i can’t say no to you. i’ll pick it up. if i do ya gotta go to Grillbys with me one time.”

 

**“FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST TAKE THIS FILTHY ABOMINATION OFF THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!”**

 

“ok bro. promise?”

 

**“*SIGH* FINE.  PROMISE.”**

 

LATER….AFTER GRILLBY’S…..

 

**“SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS NOT PICKED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

 

_ THE END…. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ THIS IS NOT! _


End file.
